Good Morning
by ruiiko
Summary: Raven and Robin awake one morning to find that they had fallen asleep against eachother the previous night. Awaking before anyone else, the two watch the sun rise, a sense of happiness and bliss washing over them as they enjoy eachothers prescence. For once, they both actually feel happy, together.


Raven's eyes fluttered open, her vision still blurry. As she looked around, she could see it was still fairly dark out. Moon light filtered in through the open windows, yet the sky wasn't all to dark. Raven could tell the sun was coming up-the sky was getting lighter. A yawn escaped from her lips. She still felt tired, and more than ever, she didn't want to get up just yet. For the first time in a long while, she felt... rather comfortable, actually. She looked around once again, coming to be familiar with her surroundings. She was in the Ops room. In front of her, hundreds of papers lay, scattered everywhere. And... she heard snoring coming next to her, as well as the softness of a body, an arm wrapped gingerly around her shoulder.

She froze.

' _What...?'_ She wondered, feeling her heart rate picking up. Raven sat up slightly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and looked next to her. _**Robin.**_ Raven gasped slightly, pulling more so away from him, feeling all the more panicked. She looked around again-still dark. She looked to the papers again, and remembered making her way in here around midnight, unable to sleep. Thinking that some herbal tea might help her relax a little, only to find Robin sitting at the couch, hunched over, concentrated hard on what he was working on.

 _"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked, before she got the chance to start a pot of tea. His presence had startled her, but she was curious as to what he was doing. Raven could feel the stress radiating from Robin, and Raven just wanted to make sure he was okay. He was always on edge, he always seemed stressed out, and he was always so hard working. She just thought that it might have been a good idea to check on him._

 _He, however, did not even sense her presence. "Huh?" He gasped slightly, upon hearing her voice. He turned out, to see the surprised look on her face. Robin sighed slightly. "Jees, it's just you." His concentration was broken, and he gave a slight smile. "I could ask you the same thing."_

 _She chuckled. "Touche." Raven wandered over to him, taking a seat next to him. "You seem... stressed. Anything you want to talk about...?"_

 _Robin sighed, and he hunched over again. He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He denied, and Raven shook her head._

 _"Liar."_

Raven remembered how they had stayed up for a few more hours, just talking. Raven made sure he was okay, and vice versa. They talked, they joked, they shared a laugh, and after deciding that Robin should take a break, they put on a movie to relax. Somewhere along the line, Raven figured they must have just fallen asleep. With that thought in mind, Raven looked back to Robin, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, a lot more so than he was before Raven had came to check on him.

That thought made Raven smile.

She was glad to know he felt more secure, that he actually got a few hours of sleep. Raven looked back to the sky, and then back to Robin. With a slight sigh, she decided it would be okay to lay back against him for a moment-at least until he woke up. He was warm. He was comfortable. As Raven nuzzled back into his comfort, she could hear him murmur in his sleep, and he was restless, nudging around. Raven pulled away for a moment to allow him to become comfortable, only to freeze again when she felt his arm wrap around her again. Raven chuckled to herself slightly, feeling her cheeks light up. She could tell he was more comfortable, and she had to admit that she herself was most comfortable, as well. Closing her eyes, Raven placed her hands against Robin's arm, cuddling in closer to them.

And she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Hm...?"

It was only a few hours later that Robin woke up, sunlight now filtering in through the windows. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings, and paused, realizing someone was clinging onto him. He looked down, to see Raven fast asleep, clinging on delicately to his arm. Blush came to his cheeks, and he couldn't help but laugh lightly. He didn't feel embarrassed, or shocked, at all. Instead, he found he was in a rather good mood this morning. He remembered last night, about how stressed out he was over some work. He remembered Raven coming in, and he remembered how they talked, and he felt at peace. He remembered putting a movie on to free himself of stress, however, he didn't quite remember falling asleep.

Not that he minded.

This little surprise was a good way to start the morning. Raven was warm in his embrace, and he couldn't find it in himself to push her off of him, so he could prepare for the day. No, this moment was perfect. Raven actually looked serene. The sun was just starting to rise. Everything felt good, for once. At the moment, Robin had no worries at all about Slade, or the HIVE Five, or Plasmus-nothing mattered right now, except for the fact that he felt happy.

Feeling himself get caught up in the moment, Robin reached down to stroke his fingers against Raven's hair, gingerly pulling his fingers through. She started to stir slightly, and Robin quickly withdrew his fingers, feeling his cheeks get warm. He noticed Raven's eyes starting to flutter open, and he smiled down at her. "Good morning." He said softly.

Raven's eyes were wide open. However, remembering that she had fallen asleep with Robin last night, her gaze softened, and she smiled back up to him. "Good morning to you, too." Her voice even sounded serene and happy. There was no undertone of dripping sarcasm, or bluntness. Just soft, happy bliss. Raven sat up, still gazing at Robin, their gaze locked on each other. Raven's cheeks were getting red again, and in that moment, she broke the gaze. "So, uh..." She laughed slightly, reaching up to run her hands through her hair. "Are you hungry...?" She spluttered out.

Robin just laughed. "No, I'm fine, Rae. Besides... I don't think I can trust you with cooking." He joked with a wink, causing Raven to blush deeper again. "Oh, shut up." She muttered, reaching over to grab a pillow and chuck it at him.

He laughed, as he caught the pillow, and set it aside. He glanced away from her to look at the sun rising in the sky, and he smiled. "Lovely day out, huh?" He suggested, looking back at her. He remembered how a while ago they had been in a similar situation where they gazed onward towards the rising sun. That was a dark time, though. This time... it wasn't. Robin was no empath, but he could tell Raven was happy. This actually felt happy.

"Yeah..." Raven agreed, and without another word, she scooted towards Robin again, gently leaning her head against his shoulder. He chuckled, as he rested his head against hers, and they stared onward, simply enjoying such a nice morning together.

However, a yawn broke them apart, as the doors to the Ops room slided open, following with a, "Robin? Rae? You two are up, already?" Cyborg.

The two quickly pulled away, their faces bright red. "Oh-good morning," Robin called back out, as the two got up from where they were seated at, moving into the kitchen to make their own separate drinks.

Cyborg raised a brow, as he continued on in, but didn't say anything.

As Raven and Robin moved around the kitchen, they could tell Cyborg was a little suspicious. They didn't say anything-he didn't need to know. Instead, they simply shared a knowing glance, full of happiness and bliss.


End file.
